Xerxes
'Historia' 'Fysik' Klädd i ljusgrå, nästan vit, päls. Pälsen är tjock som gör att han är mer skapt till kalla förhållanden. Hans stora tassar är också en detalj som skulle tyda på att han har sitt ursprung i de norra delarna av Numoori, tassar som gör så att han inte jsunker ner i den djupa snön. Ögonen är av en kall ljusblåa färg. Samma färg har hans tassar, samt hans tunga och tandkött är blått, det är genetiskt. Hans missbildade, groteska tunga håller han oftast inne i skam. Han bär en krona, horn, långa och spretiga, vita, som grenar i natten. De ser bokstavligt talat ut som små trä som växer ut ur hans skalle. Han har en lång fin svans, som oftast släppar i marken under vintern. Under somrarna Är hans svans kortare, hans päls tovig och ännu gråare. Han är mer attraktiv på vintern än vad han är på sommaren men han lyckas ändå ha kvar lite av hans glans. Xerxes är byggd för att slåss med rå styrka och kunna hålla på länge, inte för smidighet och snabbhet. Han är raka motsatsen till smidighet och snabbhet. Hans bröstkorg är stor, utbuktande, som ger honom en ståtlig kroppsbyggnad. Hans nacke är lång och muskolös som de flesta delar på hans kropp, tillråckligt stark för att hålla uppe hornen och lite till. 'Personlighet och Mentalitet' Han är dominant, han vill inte att någon ser ner på honom, det är nästan som en fobi. Det påminner om hans förra liv och får honom att känna sig svag, en känsla som han inte tycker om. Det är sällan han visar den lilla sympatin som finns kvar i honom, han bryr sig inte om någon nästan förutom sig själv, det blir mer "effektivt" så i hans ögon. Och varför ska han ljuga för att en annan varelse inte kan ta sanningen? Då kommer ju bara varelsen för evigt leva i en lögn. Han vill inte heller lägga energi och tid på att ljuga för någon eftersom, som sagt, tycker han att det är ineffektivt. Med andra ord är han rättfram och ganska okänslig. Hanen är också känd för att vara ganska självkär, nästan på gränsen att vara dum. Om han skulle ta ett beslut, till exempel vilken riktning han ska vandra, och det kommer en mycket äldre och mer erfaren varg som säger att han ska gå i en annan riktning kommer Xerxes bara fnysa åt dennes förslag. Xerxes kan också vara väldigt manipulativ ifall han vill. Det är ingen kraft, det ligger bara i hans personlighet så det finns vargar som är X gånger bättre på det än honom och som får bättre "resultat". 'Magier' 'Luft.' *Kan skjuta iväg ett spjut av hoptryckt luft. *Han kan skapa en piska av luft. (Inte bemästrad till 100%). * Kan trycka sig framåt med hjälp av en tryckvåg, alltså färdas snabbare. 'Känna omgivningen.' *Kan känna omgivningen under hans tassar mer eller mindre. *Kan känna steg. Svag för; * Värme * Vatten 'Relationer' * † Efraim '- father - I hate you. But honestly, who don't I hate? You're damn lucky that your son wasn't an idiot like you. * † '''Salome '-''' '''mother '- Weak. I don't blame you though. If I would have fucked an idiot I would also be questioning myself. * † '''Einar '- brother''' '- I never got to know you. You were always so quiet, brother. I wonder, were you scared of me? * † '''Edit '- sister''' '- You got your mother's beauty but your dad's brain, what a deadly combination. * † '''PaleTearz '- My only friend, where are you? * Lirio '- You made me smile. * '''Liberos '- Hm... * 'Midnight '- One day I will kill you, sl-ow-ly. * 'Pacem '- Fool. * 'Ciel '- Rare creature. * 'Diablo '- What are you? * 'Caer '- I have no interest in you. * 'Midas '- Whatever. * 'Hewa '- Teacher. * '''Erathor af Séragon - Forget about your old pack, they're past tense and they will always be. * 'Blue '- Don't die. Trivia * *text Category:Karaktärslista Category:Neutrala Category:Levande